Life Beyond Life
by Ayr-Ren
Summary: What happens when a young boy crossed paths with the GW universe? Could his presense change history for the worse?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction, which means I'm a fan that owns nothing of Gundam Wing!

Time line: A couple weeks after Quatre went crazy and blew up that colony.

Life beyond Life

Prologue

By: Yuy

"Report, Soldier!" 

"Yes ma'am! The problem continues to exist. We have not been successful in counterstriking the problem!" 

"The problem is persistent, is he not?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"What do you suggest we should do, Lt. Hasen?"

"We cannot negotiate with the problem ma'am! I know no other means of conduct."

"What if we eliminate the problem? To cause an extinction to the problem?"

"You mean…"

She smiled, confirming his thought.

"But ma'am, that is a residential area!"

"Silent, Soldier! Do you not think I know that? But at a time like this, sacrifices have to be made for the greater good, meaning us!"

"Ma'am, I don't think…"

"You are not recruited to think, soldier! Eliminate the problem, and don't come back until it is accomplished!"

"Y..Yes Ma'am…"

He left the room.

"I am truly sorry, dear residents. But to accomplish true peace, sacrifices have to be made. Obstacles have to be destroyed. Blame the obstacle for causing grief to you, my dear residents of the colonies…" To her surprise, she shivered and began to cry.

---------------

TO BE CONTINUED Hint: The problem is NOT Quatre….


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ppl, I'm sure you know I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the original characters from the story. Rofis, however, is mine.

Time Line: This story starts a few weeks after Quatre had gone crazy with the ZERO and blasted up a colony. 

****

Life beyond Life

Chapter 1

By : Yuy 

The canary landed on the oak tree with expertise. In it's beak was a wiggling worm, waiting to be torn into pieces by the three baby birds underneath it. What could be going through its mind before eternal darkness surrounded it? Would it regret coming out of the safety of the underground? It stopped moving. Was it dead? No, the three predators had not yet touched it. Has it accepted its fate? No, it has no such thought. It was a worm, Rove reminded himself, running a hand through his long, auburn hair, It had no such thought. Yet, its life seemed so expendable, as if it had no value…

"Hey, Doofus!" cried a tall blonde boy from across the field from where Rove was sitting and began walking up to him with attitude. As usual, his group of "friends" followed him. They called themselves "the group of seven", which Rove thought was a disgrace to the ancient group of Canadian artists. *

"It's Rofis, Brennan." Rove replied as calmly as he could. But a small quiver of fear still trembled out of his throat. He had always been afraid of this tall, muscular built 16-year-old. Somehow, Brennan and his friends always picked on him. Rofis tried to ignore him for a while, but Brennan constantly bothered him. Then the annoyance turned into violence and Rove went home with a bruise at least once per week. 

"Rofis is too good a name for ya! Why don't you just accept the fact that you don't belong here and kick your little rear end out yerself before we's gotta do it for ya!" Brennan taunted, circling Rove, making him shiver with fear. He wished he never came to this stupid colony in the L2 cluster, earth was so much more peaceful. 

Rofis timed the circulating pattern around him and waited for the perfect moment to make a run for it. One… Two… Space. One… Two… Space. One… Two… Wind passing by in a whiz. "After the little intruder!" shouted Brennan and the group of seven chased after the boy. 

Over the fence. Duck under the clothesline. Roll a garbage can towards his pursuers. A hand grabbing him and pulling him into the crevices between the buildings. A HAND!?! Before he could react, the other hand went over his mouth.

Rove stared at the darkness with frightened eyes, not daring to move. He remained silent as the group of seven rushed passed him and his kidnapper. There were shouts from the boys, then everything was silent.

The hand in front of his face was gone, replaced by a concerned face. 

"Are you okay?" asked the face. It was a face of a young woman, a little older than he was. She had short dark hair that showed a hint of blue. Her eye color was indistinguishable in the darkness of the shadows.

Realizing that the boy was in shock, she relaxed and smiled, hoping he would do the same.

"Sorry about that." She said, the smile never leaving her face. "I thought you were in trouble and needed some help. Seven against one, doesn't that seem a little unfair?" not to mention they were older and stronger she added mentally.

Snapping out of his shock, Rove remembered his manners. 

"Sorry, I mean… Thanks. I really appreciated your help." he muttered as they walked out of the shadows and into the sunlight. That was when he got a real good look at her. She was about a year older, shorter than he was but she definitely looked wiser. Her eyes were filled with concern.

"I'm sorry for grabbing you like that" She apologized, gazing at her handprint still red on his right arm. "Oh, what am I doing! Hi!" She exclaimed happily, extending out her right arm "my name is Hilde. Hilde Schbeiker. So, what's your name and why were those boys chasing you?

"The name's Rofis Jayce Cablinor. Those guys always pick on me and chase me home from the Heero Yuy Academy!"

"Heero Yuy Academy!!!!?" Rove could tell she was impressed. "Aren't you a little young?"

"I skipped two grades and got a scholarship for that school, which had brought me nothing but pain" 

"Wow! So I'm talking to like, what? A genius?" She exclaimed, not hearing the second part of his sentence.

He shrugged

"Well, genius, let me walk you home!"

He shrugged again.

Taking that as a 'sure' she walked beside him, happily blabbing on about herself.

**********

Hilde had parted with Rove one block before he arrived to his. That gave him time to think. Talking to her had calmed him down and by the end of the conversation, he was surprised to find himself interested in what she was saying. He had learned a lot about her. She was 15 years old, one year older than he was. She used to volunteer in the military and wondered if he wanted to join her if she went back. He had refused because fighting was not his thing. He wondered briefly why people actually wanted to be engaged in battle, it seemed to meaningless, however, it would be nice if he were able to stand up to Brennan…

Yes, standing up to Brennan would be nice! He could almost imagine the shock on Brennan's face if Rove was able punch him out. Rove smiled at the thought, but the smile turned into a shocked, unbelieving expression as he rounded the corner of his block.

It was gone.

The entire block was destroyed, he cursed at himself for not noticing. There must be at least 500 people encircling the rubble but he had not even noticed anything unusual till he was standing right in front of it. He cursed the Heero Yuy Academy out loud, that school believed a student should not be distracted from studies. Heck, if the entire colony burst into flames, the Academy would be the last to know!!

It's his way. When he was focused on something, he would not notice his surroundings until he was done or it became so obvious a pig would notice. 

He ran towards the rubble that was his block, his home. He ran towards the direction of his house, not caring about the protests that came from the officer behind him. His house was half gone, the side with the garage was still there. The garage door was open. Something moves inside it. Hope enlightened Rove's heart as he raced toward the moving…something.

That something was his brother. 

Alive. But not for long.

"Blake!" Rove cried as he knelt beside the dying figure "Blake, come on don't die on me! You can't, please!!! I promise I won't call you all-brawn-no-brain again!!!"

Blake stirred, he opened his eyes the suddenly shut them again. The light was more than he could handle. Then the pain kicked in and so did his memory. Realizing that the someone shouting at him loudly was Rove, he tried speaking.

"R..R..Rouuff…?" He was having a hard time concentrating on his speech with the intense pain circulating through his body. "Rouve, is that you?"

If Rove hadn't stopped yelling, he would have missed that soft voice. 

"Yeah, it's me! Come on Blake, I'll get you a doctor!" 

"No, there's not enough time, I'm bleeding internally. Look…." He winced at the new pain as something cracked in his back. The pain was too overwhelming but the realization that he had to warn his brother overpowered it. "Look… there's no time, just stay away from the authorities and change you name or something….. you'll be safer" Finally, pain overpowered everything and he could feel himself drifting away as Rove's voice became more distant.

"I'll do no such thing! What are you talking about? Oh, tell me you're all right!!!!" Rove whined, not processing anything that Blake had said.

I'll be all right, the thing is, will you be were Blake's last thought as he left this world.

TO BE CONTINUED

--------------- 

Author's note: I know this has nothing to do with the gundam pilots we all know and love, but they will come in and they will be a big part of this story. So don't worry, the action and adventure of this fic is yet to come! But I had to introduce you to Rofis thoroughly and to the Heero Yuy Academy. It'll be important. I'm sorry for making it short, but this is my 1st Fanfic…

* The "group of seven" is a group of Canadian artists that painted the geographical appearance of the west. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam, wish I did. DO own Rofis, yay! Standard disclaimer….

Timeline: About 3 week after Quatre's destruction of the Colony (he should be on earth now with Heero, at the Sanc Kingdom).

Life Beyond Life

Chapter 2

By: Yuy Ren

It was all a bad dream Rove realized none of that ever happened, I'll wake up in my bed, ready to go to school he concluded.

Then he realized he was soaking wet, and heard the sounds of cars passing by. His hopes were once again crushed.

It had been 3 days since the "accident", or so the news stated. Accident my foot! Rove thought angrily that was a little BIG for an accident. I bet it's the same kind of "accident" that occurred three weeks ago where an entire colony exploded. Rumor has it, it was a Gundam, whatever that is. 

He crawled out from his cardboard "house" between the buildings, which had been his home for 3 days now, and watched the passing cars. He had never missed his home so much. He even longed to be with his grandfather, a former alliance leader, General Cablinor. The old man was constantly trying to put the Former Alliance back together to fight Romefeller but failed. Rove had hated the old man for always causing trouble, but now he missed him.

Cold, moist wind blew by his neck, sending a shiver down his back. He was not used to this short hairdo that he hastily created. He had taken Blake's advice: to stay away from the authorities, especially when one tried to shoot him down that day…

******************

__

The day of the incident

"Blake, come on! Tell me you'll be all right!!" Rove shouted, shaking Blake hard. "No, don't stop breathing!! HELP, SOMEBODY HELP ME!!! SAVE MY BROTHER!! PLEASE!!!" 

Blake jerked.

What? Rove thought as new hope entered his heart. Then the hope was crushed as blood seeped though the small circle in Blake's chest. Someone just shot Blake!!! Quickly gazing around, Rove spotted the guilty man. It was an officer, running towards him, gun in hand. 

Not knowing what to make of it, Rove just sat there, stunned. The officer raised his gun, pointing directly at Rove's chest. 

He pulled the trigger.

Acting on reflex, Roves raised his hands in front of him, as if to stop the bullet. 

It did. He stopped the bullet. Because Rove was still holding on to Blake.

Shocked as he was, Rofis willed himself to move. He got up. And ran away. Away from the officer, who stopped chasing him to make sure Blake was dead. Away from that block and many others. He didn't stop running … until he simply collapsed. 

*************************

Rove shook his head in a sorry attempt to shake away the horrid memories. He was still overwhelmed at the fact that he had used his BROTHER'S body to shield his own!! He would never forgive himself for doing such a selfish act. He also cursed himself for not realizing his actions until the next morning! 

He looked up as his nose picked up a scent. A man was eating a slice of pizza. He stared at Rove as he passed by him. Then he glared at him and wolfed down his pizza, as if afraid that Rove would steal it away.

Rofe shook his head, he has gotten used to the preposterous reactions that the citizens make as they pass by him. There was nothing he could really do about it.

I'm hungry. He stated flatly and limped his way back into the cardboard box. He fumbled through his school backpack, looking for the last bit of lunch money. 

He had used his study notes as fuel for the little fire that he created in an attempt to warm himself up. That worked well. He thought with sarcasm as he stared at the washed out fire. He turned his attention back to the backpack. 

He pulled out something that felt like money. 5 credits. Enough for two more cheap meals. This thought brought him sorrow, he had to think of something to do! He needed a plan.

But first, food he ordered himself. He put on his orange tinted sunglasses, so no one may recognize him, and limped towards the closest convenience store. 

+ + +

Man, what do we have to do to get all that Verneai Fuel for the Deathscythe? I've been looking for days, but nobody seems to sell them! I suppose it's not good business because not many civilians own Mobile Suits….. Oh well, better keep looking Hilde continued to flip through the "Auto Part's Catalogue" hoping to find the Verneai Fuel that Duo highly demands. 

--------------------------

"This is no good! Nobody sells that stuff!!!" Hilde threw the tattered catalogue at the open door of the trailer. 

"Oww! Hey, what's the big idea?" 

Hilde turned around at the familiar voice and her confused expression turned into a guilty one.

"Sorry Duo, didn't know you were coming in." Hilde said apologetically as she picked the catalogue of Duo's head, where a red bruise is threatening to form a bump. 

"Ow! Geez, I come back after a day of hard "parts-stealing" and this is what I get?" Duo complained, rubbing his throbbing head.

"You know, if you continue to disturb Romefeller's Mobile Dolls production line by intercepting the Virgo transport shuttles, they WILL eventually notice!" Hilde always hated the idea of stealing from Romefeller, but she had to admit that they had the best parts one could ever wish to find. If Duo wants to hurry up and fix Deathscythe, then that was actually the only option.

"Ah, you worry too much!" Duo gave her the trademark grin as he stared at the catalogue in her hands, "And I suppose you were so successful in finding Verneai Fuel, that you didn't even need the catalogue, so you used it as a weapon against me instead!"

"Haha" Hilde stated in a dry tone, not one bit amused. She shook her head after remembering WHO she was talking to and left the trailer. "I'm gonna go buy something for us to eat, be right back!" She answered before he had time to ask.

+ + +

Rofis flipped through a newspaper when some small print caught his attention:

Reward!

ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND CREDITS

For the capture of Rofis Jayce Cablinor

Dead Or Alive

For details and photograph, call 666-66L6M

"Sir! Hey Sir! Are you gonna buy that or what?"

Rofis looked at the man at the counter. It took him a few seconds to realize that he was at the convenience store and reading a paper that was meant to be bought. He shook his head to clear it.

"No Sir, I'm not buying it."

"Then put it back on the stand so someone else will!"

Rove did as he was told. He walked down the isle and picked up a box of cheap crackers, wondering if he could sneak it past the counter guy. He decided against that thought when he noticed the many security cameras hanging from the ceiling. Can't afford to mingle with the authorities.

He placed the crackers at it's original resting place and walked to the back of the store to think. Who wants to find me? I mean… wait… who did _I _make enemies with?Rofis couldn't think of anyone that he had distrurbed. Brennan? That guy hated me, no doubt about it, but he wouldn't go put a Wanted ad just to get me out of the Academy. Nah, can't be him. But who else? Heck, I don't _know_ anybody here! Well, first things first, let's just stay away from whoever wants to find me. But I gotta think of a new name…

"Rofis?" questioned a familiar voice.

"Jayce! It's Jayce!" He blurted out before seeing who it was. Darn it, does it have to be my middle name? Well, too late now. 

He looked up… and saw Hilde. She was definitely confused.

"Hi, my name is Jayce… uh … Jayce… Ronilbac." Rove stammered and hoped she would play along. He could not afford to have suspicious people all over the place, the ad wasn't big but 1 000 000 Credits can catch attention no matter how small it's written. 

He tried to look calm but he could not help glancing at the man by the counter, hoping he hadn't heard Rove's real name.

Hilde didn't know what to make of it. But she was sure he had good reason. Rofis or Jayce, I know it's still the same guy. Well, might as well play along!

"Well, "Jayce", what are you doing here? Hiding from Brennan?" 

"No, not Brennan"

Hilde was shocked at the serious expression on Rofis' face. She had seen it before….. on Duo! Duo had the same sorrowful expression when he talked about his past. She had known then and there that Duo was hiding his past, it was probably too painful to confront. Are you hiding something too, Rofis?

"Ro…Jayce, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. No problems!" But his series of coughs contradicted his words.

"Well, wanna come to my place for dinner?" and then maybe Duo can find out what's wrong with you she added mentally.

"Sure!" He said, almost too glad that someone was willing to help. she could be dangerous he crushed that thought right after another appeared. or I could endanger her!!

But he had no other choice, his lunch money ran out yesterday.

+ + +

"It's 2100 Hours!" Duo muttered to himself, "Where is that girl? I'm hungry."

Just then, Hilde opened the trailer door and entered. Followed by Jayce.

"What! You said you'd get something for us to eat! Hilde, I'll have you know that I'm not a cannibal… anymore." His face was serious but Hilde caught the joking tone in his voice.

Jayce however, didn't. He screamed and turned to run.

Hilde grabbed his arm and stopped him from bolting out the door. She started to laugh, Duo joined her.

"Kid, chill, I was kidding. Geez, can't even take a joke!" Duo exclaimed joyfully. "Hey, I'm Duo, nice to meet you, what's you're name?"

"J..jayce….R…Ronilbac." Jayce managed to say before he exploded into a fit of coughs.

"Yo, kid, you don't look too good!" Duo stated worriedly. He motioned Jayce to an empty chair and asked him to open his mouth.

Jayce was too tired to object and did as he was told.

Seeing that Jayce was in good hands, Hilde left to prepare a light meal.

Living in the street taught Duo a thing or two about sicknesses and he was glad it had come in handy.

"You're fine kid, just stay away from the cold for a couple of days and take some of this, it should help." he handed Jayce a bottle of medicine.

"So, kid, what brings you to our stronghold?" 

"Hilde invited me for dinner."

"She did? Well, that's cool with me. Speaking of which, what _is_ for dinner?" Duo left to check up on Hilde.

Jayce looked around, it was an ordinary trailer. A couch, a bed, and a sink. There was a half open curtain that revealed another bed behind it and a small desk beside the bed.

He got up and walked towards the desk. The low ceiling made him feel tall, something he was not used to. He smiled, then realized it was his first smile since the incident. Then he smiled at _that. _

The desk was unusually small with a laptop on it and a plate of what seems to be a piece of four day old baloney sandwich. The smell gave away it's age. Then, A piece of paper caught his attention:

"Hey Hilde! I need the Verneai Fuel! Deathscythe ain't gonna run on it's own you know! PLZ find me some!!! 

Thnx, you're the best!! BTW, what's for dinner?"

The note was dated a few days back. Verneai Fuel? Isn't that fuel for mobile suits? Was "Deathscythe" a mobile suit? 

"Hey Jayce, what are you looking at?" Hilde asked as she walked up to him. She saw the note. Oh, Darn it! How careless of me! He didn't read it did he?

"What's Deathscythe?"

He did 

"Nothing, come on, dinner's ready." 

--------------------------

"That was delicious," Jayce exclaimed with shining eyes.

"Kid, it was just Beans! You'd think you just had an all you can eat buffet!"

Ignoring the comment, Jayce dared a question.

"What's Deathscythe?" 

As soon as he said that, he could feel the tension in the air. Duo's expression turns unreadable and he stares at Hilde, who was looking back with an equal cold face.

"Where'd you hear that?" Duo demanded.

"I didn't, I read it from the note inside."

Not knowing how to respond, Duo decided to keep it to the minimum.

"Deathscythe is a name…..for a Mobile Suit."

"Oh, that's why you need Verneai Fuel, right?"

"That's right."

That was it? He could have just said so! Jayce didn't know what the big deal was.

"Well, thanks for the meal, I…. was ….wondering ….ificouldspendthenighthere." He mumbled.

"Come again?"

"I know it might be too much to ask, but couldIspendthenighthere?"

"Huh?"

"COULD I SPEND THE NIGHT HERE??"

Silence.

"Why?" Duo knew this kid was in trouble from what Hilde had told him, but he never expected him to ask such a request.

"Sure, take the couch." was all Hilde said before anybody could protest. 

-----------------------

Duo typed away at the laptop. Trying to find any information on "Jayce Ronilbac", he had been at it for hours but still no success. 

****************

__

"Why'd you let him stay?" Duo demanded. "Don't you think the kids parents will be worried?"

"Duo, " She said calmly "did you take a close look at him? He's in a lot of trouble. He's hiding something, you can tell! When I first met him, Rofis wasn't like that! Oh for goodness sake, he even smells! If he has a home he wouldn't smell!"

"What are you suggesting?" 

"Think about it." was all she said before she left to go to sleep. Duo didn't need to think about it, he already knew.

****************

Duo gave us search for "Jayce Ronilbac" and looked for "Ronilbac" . He found out that that last name did not exist. 

I'm not surprised he thought the kids smart enough to not use his real name.

Next he simply looked for "Jayce". He got 254 listings. He narrowed down the choices to just males, then age 10 to 15, then Famous/Wanted people, he was left with 4 listings:

Jayce Anderson (Famous young pianist)

Norman Jayce Hartgeld (Famous young artist)

Rofis Jayce Cablinor (wanted by Romefeller)

Hilman Steven Jayce (Championship hockey player, youth division)

Didn't Hilde say, the kid said his name was Rofis the first time they met? But where does Cablinor come in? he was confused for a second, then smiled, Kid, come up with something better that just flipping your last name backwards. Now, why would Romefeller want this kid?

He hacked into Rofis Jayce Cablinor's confidential file:

Name: Rofis Jayce Cablinor

Nationality: European

Location: Last location was 32 Crest Ave. On L2 X45-5LH

Status: Missing, possibly dead.

Age: 14

Birthday: June 28th AC 181

Description: 164cm. Auburn Hair. Hazel eyes. 109lb.

Family:

Siblings- Blake Cablinor, deceased AC 195.

Kendelle Dilane Cablinor, possibly deceased AC 185

Biological Parents- Mary Cablinor and Henry Cablinor, both deceased AC 195.

Grandparents- General Cablinor of the Former Alliance, deceased AC 195. 

Margarita Cablinor, deceased AC 187

Other- no other relatives known

Miscellaneous Information: 

Any knowledge of the boy's whereabouts should be reported to the Romefeller Foundation, the boy will be an asset to the Foundation. The capture of the boy will be rewarded.

Note: Supposed to be the only survivor of his family after the Crest Avenue Bombing Incident.

Interesting

Duo turned off his laptop and looked over his shoulders at the sleeping boy. Well, "Jayce", looks like you're running away from the same enemy I'm fighting!"

________________________________________________________________________

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's note: 2100 is 9pm, 1800 is 6pm and so on. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances own any part of Gundam Wing.  Though it would be really nice if I did! But I don't! However, Rofis Jayce Cablinor is of my own creation and I am proud to say that he is my very own Character! (^_^)

Timeline: This story started a few weeks after Quatre blew up that Colony.

Life Beyond Life

Chapter 3

By: Yuy Ren

"Hey Hilde, have you seen the kid?" 

Duo was looking for Jayce, since he had promised to teach the boy how to look for useful parts for heavy machinery. Jayce had been staying with them for a two days now and he had wanted to help Duo and Hilde in any way he could. So Duo decided that the kid could help him look for spare parts for the Deathscythe, which is still nothing more than a mobile suit to Jayce. 

Duo didn't mention his find about Jayce's past, since he wasn't sure why Romefeller was after the boy. He decided that Jayce's stay with him would probably be the safest thing for the boy right now and did not pursue the topic for the moment.

"Hey Hilde! I'm talking to you!" Duo repeated since Hilde did not move. She had her back to him and was standing by the desk. Duo walked up to her and looked over her shoulder, where in her hands, he saw a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Duo questioned as Hilde handed him the paper. She looked at him and waited for his expression as he reads it:

_Hey Duo, Hilde:_

_I'm eternally grateful for all your help and sympathy for my current situation. However, I feel that my stay may endanger you.  Thus, I have decided to leave and find my way using my own knowledge and strength._

"What a joke!! That kid wouldn't last a day in the real world!!"

"Continue reading…"

_You would probably say that I wouldn't last a day in the real world. And you're probably right! Therefore, to make my existence last longer than a day, I have "borrowed" 2000 credits from your wallet while you were in the washroom."_

"Why that little…!" Duo shouted as he started to rip the note into a million little pieces.

"Wait!" Hilde demanded as she stopped Duo from ripping the note. "For goodness sake, finish reading!"

_Hopefully, this note is not in a million little pieces because I have some important things to tell you. There is a guy on 67 Scarge Street that sells Verneai fuel. I talked to the guy and he has some pretty high demands. He says you have to pay 800  credits and also give him Genuine Oz mobile suit parts. I don't know where you're gonna get that, but trust me, in this colony, he's the only guy that sells that stuff._

_Now, if you still want to rip this note into a million little pieces, you may do so, because I have nothing more to say._

_Jayce Ronilbac___

"Man, that kid's really something. Makes you look bad, doesn't he?" Duo was dumbfounded since he did not expect the kid to be faster at searching than Hilde was. 

"Oh, put a sock in it! I didn't skip grades to go to the Heero Yuy Academy!" She uttered as she left the trailer.

"Aw come on Hilde! That's not what I meant!" Duo exclaimed as he followed suit.

"Really? Then what is it that you meant?"

"I… What is that?" exclaimed Duo, pointing at the rather large flying object heading their way. "Wait! Is that ….Wing Zero?"

As soon as those words left his mouth, the gigantic mech landed a mere few meters in front of him, kicking up massive dust clouds and gleaming in the artificial light. With a loud hum of the engine, the buster rifle moved into position, aiming directly at Duo.  The cockpit opened and as the clouds settled, a man that was way too tall to be Quatre stood on the open door hatch.

"You, Duo Maxwell,  come with me." He commanded, pointing at Duo.

"Hey! Do what you gotta do! But that Buster Rifle would blow up the entire Colony."

"I have no interest of what becomes to this colony, come with me and no harm shall come to it."

+ + +

"Come on, Deathscythe, we're going for a ride." Hilde exclaimed as she hastily loaded Deathscythe onto a transport shuttle. "With Duo gone with that Romefeller Lieutenant, it's likely he'll need you."

She stood up straight, ran a hand through her hair, and walked to the corner of the hanger. As if knowing exactly what she was looking for, she pulled Jayce out from behind the crates by the collar.

"Jayce! How are you!" She commented, mildly amused. 

"How did you…?"

"Lesson number 1 in spying: Never hide beside a mirror."

+ + +

"So what exactly are you planning to do with that money you stole?" Hilde questioned as she piloted the transport shuttle in space, looking for Duo.

"Borrowed! I'll pay you back! And I bought a ticket to earth, I just don't feel safe on the Colonies anymore. Why did you make me come along?" Jayce wondered, for he was now strapped tightly to the shuttle seat, next to Hilde, who was concentrating on piloting the transport shuttle.

"Didn't think you'll be too safe on the colony. That Lieutenant is making Duo test pilot the Wing Zero and it's likely that things might get a little out of control."

"What's gonna happen? The Colony gonna blow up?" Jayce muttered in sarcasm.

"Perhaps… It's possible."

Jayce was silent. The serious tone she used had shut him up. He felt the awkward tension in the air. 

"So……" commented Hilde, as if also trying hard to break the tension. "How DID you manage to find some guy who sold fuel for Mobile Suits?"

"I didn't. He found me."

"Huh?"

"Well, not many civilians own mobile suits. So the person who sells it must also be looking for customers. All I did was let it be known that I needed Verneai fuel and the man found me. Pretty simple really. To find a needle in a hay sack, you get a strong magnet and the needle will come to you."

"I see, so that's how your brain works!"

"What's that suppo-."

"Wait, I'm getting a signal. We're near!"

Sure enough. As soon as those words were spoken, the mobile suits came into view. From what Jayce could see, that blue and white suit was horribly outnumbered and something told him that Duo was in that suit. Hilde thought of the same thing as she tried to get a connection through. But in the depth of space, a single figure was floating in the midst of explosion and the stars. It looked a lot like……DUO!!

"Wait Hilde, don't sent the transmission just yet. See that figure?" Rofis exclaimed, shouting exitedly.

"I see it, I'll contact the suit………..Duo? Duo! Come in, Duo!! DUO!!!"

"He..hilde?" The words were barely audible and the static in the transmission weren't helping.

"Duo, I'm taking you in! Stay where you are."

"Feh, you're saying it like I can actually move."

 + + +

"Duo, be careful!!!" Jayce had never seen a person yell so loud and so… full of emotion.

"Hilde, I appreciate you're concern, but this guy is whipping my butt! I'm severing the transmission. Gotta focus." And with a faint click, the static was gone.

"Man, that guy better be ok!"

Jayce couldn't bear to look at Hilde. She was nearly crying and her expression was so pained. Jayce could tell she cared for him a great deal. He saw it when Duo wouldn't come into the transport shuttle and instead simply got onto his gundam and took off. And he could see it now. She has such a strong love for him and at that moment, Jayce felt horribly out of place.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own a computer, a room, and a 9 page manga of my own creation. But I do not own Gundam Wing. Because someone smarter than me created the story first. Yoshiyuki Tomino and Hajime Tatate created Mobile Suit Gundam and Gundam Wing belongs to Sotsu Agency – Sunrise.

Life Beyond Life

Chapter 4

By: Yuy Ren

The streets were busy and there were numerous people bumping into him. He didn't think that the shuttle port would be so crowded with people, since flights between earth and the colonies really weren't that common anymore because of the war. He supposed it was because he had gotten used to the _lack_ of people in the colonies. But he wasn't really paying that much attention to any of this. His mind was mainly focused on his last conversation with Duo and Hilde.

**********

_The transport shuttle was preparing for the landing. Inside, a conversation was being held._

_"Kid, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Duo replied with a serious tone._

_"Hate to tell you this, but knowing about the Gundams will pull you into the heart of the war and I'm not sure that's the place you want to be. Seriously you shouldda just taken the money and left."_

_The shuttle landed and the trio started to make their way out. _

_"I thought that big machine… You call it Wing Zero? When it landed around your place, I thought it was after me. I didn't want you to get involved."_

_"Look who's talking. Listen, just go to earth, hide out, go to school, do whatever you want, just stay out of the war and when it's over, for better or for worse, you'll at least be alive." With that Duo left._

_"Listen, Jayce." Hilde addressed him. "Duo's right and wrong. You should stay out of trouble and be away from the war. But it really isn't avoidable is it? In either case, go to Luxembourg area. You may be able to stay away in one of the cities there." With that, she walked towards Duo who was already in the distance._

_Jayce looked around, for the first time taking in his surroundings. He was at the shuttle port and just in time for his flight to earth._

**********

What did Duo mean? Pull him directly into the war what? When? How? Jayce did not understand any of this but soon stopped thinking about it as he realized the shuttle ticket did not pay for his lunch, and entered the nearest coffee shop

It was a crowded place and for someone who had been hiding out, Jayce was not used to crowded places. Especially places with long rows of people waiting for their orders. 

Chatter was everywhere and one can pick up various conversations.

"Milk… sour… stomach ache."

"Colonies….never…..independance."

"I…rumour………Romefeller."

"Romefeller…..outragious……support the Kingdom."

The last comment caught Jayce's attention and he turned to the two elderly men who had spoken, while waiting for their orders. Jayce tuned in.

"Do you truly believe that that's a good decision." Replied the man, who had his back to Jayce. "Romefeller is quite……well……persuasive."

"Not everybody is happy with Romefeller's ways. We just want to live our lives in peace. But that can't be achieved under Romefeller's rule."

"You're right there, but Romefeller will most likely dem--."

"Mister!" It was a woman's voice. Was she talking to him? Oh, yeah. His meal order. 

"Mister. That'll be nine-fifty." Jayce handed in the money and took the food. He turned around to continue listening to the intriguing conversation. But the two men were nowhere to be found.

+ + +

Security %#15846254847645sif85dfge

_Clear_

Decoding section 8t4h6r5e2a4t1

_Complete_

_Message:_

Main problem occurs in Luxembourg area. Large Resistance. Many negative supporters. Sanc Kingdom.

_End of Message_

Interesting. Well, as long as I can get out of Romefeller's area of rule… With that thought. Jayce turned off the computer and paid the clerk of the internet café, who was giving him suspicious looks.

Sanc Kingdom? What's that? Well, all I have to look for an area that is out of the train's district. That usually means it's a different area of rule. I wonder how much it costs to hitchhike… Thought Jayce, his hand brushing by his remaining 200 credits in his pocket.

"Hey kid! Need a ride over the border?" 

Jayce turned around and spotted a man in his 30s. He was well rounded and seemed to be addressing Jayce with a tired tone. 

"Yeah, I need a ride… How'd you know."

"It's my job to know. That's how I make a living. I'm one of the few people who can go in and out of Romefeller land without any restrictions. Don't ask how I'm allowed, cuz I'm not gonna tell." The man walked towards Jayce, as if studying him carefully.

"Ok. How much?"

"150 Credits. To Braxmill. Take it or leave it. But I'm telling you there's no other way."

"What? 150? Man, but I guess I'll take it."

"Great. Come with me. By the way, my name's Kuno."

+ + +

"Were closing in on the Institution." Kuno explained as they entered a forest area. The ride with Kuno wasn't bad. He had explained a lot to Jayce about Romefeller and the Sanc Kingdom. He explained how the Sanc Kingdom was gaining more and more supporters in this area and Romefeller considers them a nuisance more than a threat. 

"The Institution?" Jayce asked unesesarily, for Kuno was going to explain anyway.

"Yeah. The actual kingdom of the Sanc Kingdom." Kuno explained, vaguely motioning towards the horizon where the castle was appearing. "This Castle was rebuilt recently and the teachings of total pacifism is done here. Heard the head of the Sanc Kingdom in also in there somewhere, a person who loves to help people solve their disputes and is an excellent spokesperson."

"Really…..could you drop me off near the institution?"

"What? Why you wanna do that? Like they're gonna let some brat enter that elegant building. Forget it, kid."

"No really. Drop me off. They may be able to help me answer a few questions about Romefeller, since they are opposing it."

"Whatever you say, kid. But you know I'm still getting paid."

+ + +

Ok. So 1 mile away is a pretty long walk. Jayce concluded, as he realized that Kuno had dropped him off a little too far away, leaving him now to walk along the countryside road.

A car came from a distance behind him and Jayce turned around. Just as he was able to look back, with the speed of that car…no, it was a limousine…gold…it had already zoomed way ahead, leaving him to literally eat the dust. 

His curiousity got the better of him and he started sprinting to wards the castle.

+ + +

Through the shaded windows of the limo, Dorothy saw a boy look at her in surprise as she zoomed passed him. She couldn't hold in her smirk, thinking about the poor civilians in this area during the war. How do they live their lives in the heartland of the war on earth? 

They don't know how lucky they are to be able to witness the warshe thought as the limo came to a stop.

+ + +

Jayce arrived at the institution and noticed an elegant woman entering the building. He approached her in hopes of finding someone who could help him. 

"Excuse me. Do you know where I could reach the Director of this Institution?"

"The Director, you wish to speak with the director? Whatever for?" Dorothy slowly turned around to face Jayce. Looking at him in interest.

"Well, I was hoping that he would be able ot help me… I have a fairly important issue I wish to discuss."

This could be interesting. "So, an audience with the Director… I think that can be arranged. By the way, the director is a woman."

TBC

Author's Note: Well, I know my writing style is SLOW. But bear with me, I'm into detail and dialogue, if you haven't noticed.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own a computer, I own a brain, I own 2 dollars….and that's about it! I do not own Gundam Wing and Yoshiyuki Tomino and Hajime Tatate created Mobile Suit Gundam and Gundam Wing belongs to Sotsu Agency – Sunrise.

Timeline: Let's create an overview of what is happening here. 1. Quatre and Heero are both on earth and at the Sanc Kingdom, which means Dorothy is there too. 2. Duo and Hilde are in outer space and Wing Zero is floating somewhere, waiting to be picked up by Zechs. 3. Wufei is training somewhere in outer space with Master Long. 4. Trowa is missing in action. Now that we know where we are standing, let's continue!!!

Life Beyond Life

Chapter 5

By: Yuy Ren

"How can we hold onto thoughts of peace while the world around us is crumbling? Would we not merely be labeled as hypocrites as we sit in our homes preaching pacifism as people outside our doorstep are crying?"

Jayce sat in the back of the room, listening with mild interest. He wondered how Miss Relena would respond, but he knew that whatever answer she provided would satisfy the inquirer.  

Miss Relena stood up. "Your name was Lizzie, was it not?" With the nod from the girl, she continued, "I am fully aware of what you are saying. However, would the people be happy if we go out of our doorstep and cry with them? Would that not eradicate all hope in people? How can a person live without hope? Are you not here yourself in _hopes_ of learning ways of a better solution? We must not sit in our homes and preach pacifism as people outside are crying, or dying for that matter. We must open our door to the people and let them in. Have them join us. Give them hope. As we speak, the Sanc Kingdom is gaining more supporters. All because we give them hope." Seeing that Lizzie no longer was asking questions but was quickly jotting down notes, she sat down.

Jayce was truly impressed at how much Miss Relena believed in total pacifism However, he sensed that this debate will not be over and that Miss Relena will not have the final say today. He was right.

From the other corner of the room, one could hear clapping. A young woman that Jayce knew as Dorothy applauded to Miss Relena's speech. "Oh that was marvelous. Well spoken indeed. But I do have one question. Miss Relena…no…everyone here, we all know that the attack on Sanc Kingdom is not an _if, it is merely a __when. What will happen after The Sanc Kingdom crushes the hopes of so many nations that supported it all in perhaps a few hours? These nations would be scarred for life, they could in fact turn brutally violent! Why? Ironically because they had once supported total pacifism." Seeing that she caused a commotion in the classroom, Dorothy sat down, apparently satisfied with her speech. _

Jayce sensed the commotion in the class, he could almost see the mind of the student wavering on the idea of pacifism. People are weak He concluded.When in doubt, people can't think straight and at that time, their minds are easily manipulated.

Not knowing what to say, Relena dismissed the class.

Jayce walked to his room and lay on the bed, thinking about all the things that have happened. He recalled the day he entered the building.

**********

_"I understand you would like to speak with me. My name is Relena Peacecraft. Pleasure to meet you."_

_"Jayce Ronilbac, pleasure's mine. Yes, I do wish to speak to you. Would you happen to know anything about the incident at L2 X254344? There was an explosion about 3 weeks ago."_

_"But I do know about that incident, though it is not a big concern of the __Sanc__Kingdom__ right now."_

_so you know about the explosion that caused the death of my family. We're getting somewhere. "Ok, could you please tell me a little about the Romefeller Foundation."_

_"There is not much I can say about the Romefeller Foundation, except that it is currently opposing us. It is a rather complicated issue. I suggest you ask you parents or teacher of your school."_

_At that time, the doors flung open and the young woman known as Dorothy walked in. "Miss Relena, what would you say if Jayce here became one of your pupils? To learn about he ways of pacifism? I will personally see to the legal stuff."_

_If this place is the hotbed of battles, then Romefeller's bound to show up here. I can then find out who killed my family and why. Not missing a beat, Jayce pleaded to stay at the __Sanc__Kingdom__. _

_After much debate, Jayce was allowed to stay and Dorothy was to show him his room. On the way, Jayce asked Dorothy why she did that. _

_"Something about placing civilians in the heart of the war and watch them cope is very much intriguing." Was her answer._

_********_

The lunch bell went off and Jayce started to walk towards the cafeteria. It was very convenient for his room was at the end of the Dorm Hall and very close to the cafeteria. 

Picking up his tray from the Lunch Lady, he wondered vaguely if he was going to find a seat when he saw someone wave at him. It was a one of the rare boys in this school, Jayce knew him as Quatre. 

Jayce took a seat beside the seemingly timid young man, who was one year his senior. 

"Hey, I see you around a lot, but your presence intrigued me. I was wondering why you have decided to enroll in the Sanc Kingdom Institution." Asked Quatre, wanting to learn more about this mysterious boy.

"I'm here to figure something out."

"Oh I see, that's what life is like isn't it? Trying to figure things out, it's like a puzzle."

"I haven't really thought about that too much, but I suppose it could be."

Someone came from behind them. Jayce turned around to see Dorothy. She sat down beside Quatre, and began to speak.

"In that case, War is much like life, since they are both puzzles. War is a puzzle for one side to solve. However sometimes, the solution comes too late and the victor is decided."

As she spoke, Jayce tuned in and out as he noticed another boy he knew as Heero walk past them. Quarter caught his eye and excused himself.

"Don't you find something very strange about those two?" Dorothy asked, not missing a beat. "I mean, they are always together, lurking around the hangar, I mean, it's not like the Sanc Kingdom keeps weapons in the hangar."

+ + +

Heero walked rapidly towards the hangar, with Quatre on his tail. 

"Heero, where's Relena?"

"She left. The meeting with Romefeller's Duke Dermail."

The Elevator took them underground into the hangar. Heero walked toward Wing to perform the final adjustment before he headed out.

"Oh, I see. Heero, you're not planning to go, are you? The battle in Luxembourg has nothing to do with us. It's between Romefeller and the remaining Treize Faction."

"Romefeller should not be taken lightly. This battle is too close to the Sanc Kingdom. I'm going…. What do you think about him?"

"Jayce? He's very intelligent and it's probably that intelligence that got him here so far. However no student knows about the Sanc Kingdoms defense Mobile suits and he is no exception."

The blipping of Heero's laptop ceased as the check-up came to a completion. 

"Heero, you cannot afford to die at this stage –"

Heero held up a hand, stopping Quatre from continuing. He stood up and walked to the crated that contained ammunition. He grabbed his gun with one hand while the other pulled someone out from behind the crates by the collar. Within an instant, the wrong end of the gun was pointing at Jayce while the other hand let go of his collar and went around his mouth.

"What do you want?" Asked Heero. 

"MMMMHH"

Realizing that his hand was covering the boy's mouth, preventing his from speaking, he went back to holding the collar, never once moving the gun that was aimed at Jayce's head.

"What do you want?" Heero repeated with his monotonous voice.

"I..I..No…nothing. I…Dorothy, she told me to come here..I don't know…" Never having a gun pointed at him before, fear clouded the speech and he stammered.

Heero let him go, put away his gun, and walked back where Wing and Quatre were standing.

Jayce couldn't bring himself to move. In front of him was this Mobile suit with the same make as the Deathscythe and this guy is asking him to get lost? Does everyone in the world own a Gundam?

"Is that a gundam?" Rofis asked unnecessarily.

"Who told you?"

Wait, how do I know this guy is a friend of Duo's? "Dorothy told me."

Heero ignored the last comment and boarded the Wing. As Quatre was still trying, very unsuccessfully, to convince him not to go.

Massive wind current moved in the hangar as the Wing hummed to life. Its eyes glowed an eerie green, and then they were off.

The elevator to the hangar clanged and the doors creaked open. A woman in her twenties ran towards the open hangar and Quatre, who was shielding his eyes from the massive air currents.

"Quatre! Quatre, what happened? Who took off? Where's Heero?" She asked, as Jayce faintly recall her from one of Relena's classes as she was then addressed as Miss Noin.

"Heero," Quatre replied, "that was Heero and he just decided to go to the battlefield with the highest chance of death.

TBC

AN: That's it for this Chapter. Man, I didn't know that this was kind of detailed. Well, next Chapter will be filled with action. I'm sure, because my story layout says so. (^_^)


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own a computer, I own a brain, I own 2 dollars….and that's about it! I do not own Gundam Wing and Yoshiyuki Tomino and Hajime Tatate created Mobile Suit Gundam and Gundam Wing belongs to Sotsu Agency – Sunrise.

Timeline: Let's create an overview of what is happening here. 1. Quatre, Heero and Dorothy are all at the Sanc Kingdom. 2. Duo and Hilde are in outer space and Wing Zero should be picked up by Zechs 3. Wufei is training somewhere in outer space with Master Long and preparing to leave 4. Trowa is missing in action. Now that we know where we are standing, let's continue!!!

Life Beyond Life

Chapter 6

By: Yuy Ren

What is that guy thinking? Skirmishes between Romfeller and the Treize Faction is no concern of the Sanc Kingdom! Noin thought in frustration as the hangar gate closed, once again engulfing Quatre, Noin, and Jayce in semi-darkness. Jayce? What's he doing here?Noin was shocked when she realized that the new civilian student was in the hangar as well. Noin had never approved of him staying at the Sanc Kingdom, but Miss Relena did not seem to mind.

"Kid! Uh…. Jayce right? What are you doing here? This is restricted area for the students."

"Huh? Oh… " Great, gotta explain my existence once more… "I stumbled in here following Dorothy's hints… am I causing trouble?"

Damn right you are! "No, it's ok, since you already saw… there's nothing we can do about that… But listen to me. Go back to class you hear? Forget what you saw. This never happened. Forget everything and go back to class. Trust me, it's for your own good."

Jayce nodded and left the hangar. There it was again, the feeling of being shooed away. He had thought about leaving the Sanc Kingdom altogether. That way, he would stay away form the war and really forget the whole thing. But remembering that someone was after him and the curiosity of what happened to his family compelled him to stay. Miss Noin had told him to go to class, but naturally, he didn't. He went to his room, propped up the laptop the school had given him and decided to do some background searching on Miss Noin. She seemed like a military official so Jayce wasn't sure how much information he could get to since the military always had difficult to crack security systems.

There was a knock at his door. Without waiting for a reply, the person outside the door stepped in. Jayce hastily closed his laptop and stuffed it under his pillow. None of this was missed by Noin's keen eye. 

"What are you doing? Didn't I ask you to go to class?"

"UH…. Well, we have an assignment in class that required some research so that's why I came back here… to do the research…"Jayce concluded, highly hoping that she would buy it. Well, it was true… he did have an assignment that required research and his teacher would have excused his to go to his room to do the research….this just wasn't the case.

Noin shook her head, obviously not buying any of this. She crossed the room and sat beside him on the bed. She looked at him in the eyes, to make sure she had his attention, then grabbed his soldiers and spoke in a very serious tone. 

"Jayce, it's very important that you understand the importance of knowing where the gundams are held and who the pilots are. Because the gundams are very important to us and so are the pilots. If you sold this information to the Romefeller, important things will go wrong. Do you understand the importance of my talking to you like this?"

Think she used "importance" too many times, he nodded. The message got through. He knew top-secret information and things could get disastrous for them if the other side knew. That must mean they are banking on the element of surprise, which means that their forces aren't very strongJayce concluded mentally.

Well, better say something or she'll become suspicious… "I'm sorry for any trouble I have caused. I didn't mean any harm. Don't worry, I won't take away your key element."

Astounded and content that he understood, she began her next part of her speech…RING RING RING…ok, so maybe not… maybe I should pick up the phone first. Excusing herself, Noin picked up her cell phone. Something was wrong and Miss Relena was back. Looked like the talk with Jayce would have to wait. She excused herself and left the room.

As Jayce was about to continue reseaching, he noticed Noin's cell phone still on his bed. He was just about to run out and give it to her when an idea popped into his mind. Putting the cell phone away, he did what he was aiming to do, find out more about himself. 

********

So Romefeller wants me? Jayce asked himself in disbelief as he read the passage over and over again.

**Any knowledge of the boy's whereabouts should be reported to the Romefeller Foundation, the boy will be an asset to the Foundation. The capture of the boy will be rewarded.**

What do they want with him? Well, for now, it didn't matter, he's sure that Romefeller must be connected to the murder of his family. With new determination, he decided to stay here and wait for Romefeller and have his revenge.

********

TBC

Author's note… ok so maybe I was wrong… there hardly is any action in this chapter, but the next few chapters will have some I swear… I have it written in the layout… hehe, ok, it's late… or should I say early (1:00 AM) ok gtg to sleep, school tomorrow… sort of.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own a computer, I own a computer, I own a pen….I'm part of DUH4….and that's about it! I do not own Gundam Wing and Yoshiyuki Tomino and Hajime Tatate created Mobile Suit Gundam and Gundam Wing belongs to Sotsu Agency – Sunrise.

Timeline: Let's create an overview of what is happening here. 1. Quatre, Heero and Dorothy are all at the Sanc Kingdom. 2. Duo and Hilde are in outer space and Wing Zero should be picked up by Zechs 3. Wufei is training somewhere in outer space with Master Long and preparing to leave 4. Trowa is missing in action. Now that we know where we are standing, let's continue!!!

Life Beyond Life

Chapter 7

By: Yuy Ren

Quatre should be around somewhere…thought Jayce as he scanned the halls. Sure enough, he spotted the blond boy turn the corner and raced towards him. Looking at Quatre from the back… it's quite something. This boy, no, even though he is young, he is no longer a boy, such composure and attitude labels him a man and nobody can mistake that. Yes Jayce thought to himself. If I want answers, then it's definitely from this young man. Let's see how much I can get out of him without pulling myself into it

***********

Quatre turned around as he heard someone call him from behind. It was the boy, Jayce. Quatre wondered why this kid didn't just leave him and not get involved. He's curious as to what this young boy has to say. "Hey! Jayce. What is it?"

"Um… can I talk to you for a while… about stuff…" OK that didn't go very well.

"Um sure, why don't we take a seat over there?"

"Yeah, Ah… I'm wondering, I've heard everybody talk about this Romefeller Foundation. What exactly is it?"

"Heh, good question, they aren't really human are they? Yes, I can tell by your expression that that wasn't the answer you were looking for. To tell you the truth, it's actually quite ironic. The Romefeller Foundation started out as being the resource supplier and you know, your average financial manager of the Alliance. How they came to overthrow the Alliance itself is indeed quite humorous. Heh."

"Yeah. Well, then how about the Gundams?  They don't seem to be part of any of these powers. Almost another force from a different place. I mean they have a certain purpose here don't they? Or else there wouldn't be so many of them…uh I mean… " Shoot!

"So many of em' eh? Say, do you know a guy named Duo?" 

Double Shoot! "Uh… deh… uh"

"Ah I see, well, Duo's a nice guy. I hope to meet him again some day. But right now, my job is to protect the Sanc Kingdom. Hehe, with that face of yours, you really look so pale… Don't worry! Duo's no enemy of mine, he's a friend."

"Oh, ok then… Yeah, I know him. I met him on the colonies before I came here. Yeah, I came here on the colonies a week ago. I don't seem like such an average civilian now huh?"

KABOOM. With the deafening voice, the ground around them shook. It's a good thing they left the Institution and were walking outside. Quatre looked up in earnest and was amazed by what he saw. That machine… it didn't look like something he recognizes. But that style of piloting, even by flying it alone, Quatre could tell that it was Heero. So he's back! He turns to Jayce, as the boy stared at the giant mech that was flying overhead them. "Gotta go kid. Come if you want, you're already involved anyway!" With that, Quatre turned and headed for the hangar. 

_What's going on Heero?  What's that red scorpion-like suit? What happened with you and Treize?_

**********

Jayce raced after Quatre and they headed for the hangar. Smoke from the landing enveloped them, but the glow of the red suit didn't vanish. It was almost alive, totally different from the Deathscythe that Jayce saw landing. This suit's got some sort of power that is quite different. Noin was already there as they arrived, using an arm to shield her from the intense heat emitting through the engines. The roaring of the engine soon diminished, purred, and stopped. There was a hiss, the cockpit let out a gust of steam and opened. 

Heero, who stumbled out of the suit, was completely equipped. He looked very composed and seemed completely fine. But something told Jayce that it was only his nature to be this composed, he was indeed struggling. That thing must have some power that even Heero couldn't handle well. (AN: for those who don't know, this was the second time that Heero had used the Zero System, the first time he went crazy and so did he the second…sigh)

Heero gazed at him. Then at Quatre, who responded with a face that Jayce couldn't understand. It was almost like a different language that they all seemed to get except him. Jayce decided it was like a question from Heero why he was here, and an answer from Quatre that said something like "Kid knows too much, he's gonna be involved anyway."

Woah, what a stare. Even though this guy seemed to have a lot on his mind, he can still glare like that at me… heh "Hey Quatre! That Heero guy who just left, he hates me huh? Gave me quite a stare."

"Hehe, He's testing you. But I think that he's closer to liking you than hating. You just watch."

*********

Sitting there, one would think that Jayce was hard at work. And he was. 

"Huh? What's this? A Sally Po? What? What is this? NO WAY! That soon?"

*********

In the middle of the night, the hangar is quiet except for the constant clack clack of someone typing. The hangar was occupied by two people. Each had their reason of being there. But both seemed to enjoy the other's company, this was a time for talking about the stresses in Noin's mind. Even though Heero may not be very sociable, but he still listens and if he has something to say, he does respond.

"Miss Relena doesn't get it. It is a little too late to be talking about complete pacifism. With what is going on, we really are the glass Kingdom in hell's flames, ready to be consumed and molted down at any time."

"Relena provides a peace of mind for many people. She gives hope and people cannot live without hope. That is why she has so many supporters."

"Oh so you do understand. Under that poker face of yours, you really do think a lot. Don't you think so too, Jayce? Come on kid. I know you're here. Lesson number one in spying-"

"Don't hide beside a mirror… I did it again huh?" Jayce looked awkwardly at the reflecting surface above him, angled just the way to give Noin a full view of his hiding place.

"Miss Noin. I have something important to say. Here… This belong's to you. It's your phone. I used the your coding to direct your messages to me. And I'm sorry for doing so, but I believe this is something you should know. There's a message from Sally Po. She said she found Sandrock, and knows who has it. It's this group of people called Maganac Corps. They have fixed it after it self-destructed a while ago. I'm guessing it's Quatre's suit. Yeah, I figured he was a pilot."

"What? Sandrock? I've gotta tell Quatre." She hastily makes towards to door. 

"Wait. Another thing that I found out. Not from your account. But I've found that Romefeller will be launching their attack on the Sanc Kingdom. TOMORROW…. What? You're not surprised?"

She smiled and walked towards a screen. She activated the radar scanners. Jayce was amazed at the sight. So many dots… no not DOTs, those are Suits, Mobile suits detected by radar. They are so close!

"Would you look at that? Those are the suits that were deployed when they were supposed to get rid of the remaining Treize Faction in this area. They never retreated. Yep, Heero thought that they were deploying too many suits for fighting the Treize Faction here. Well, seems like Romefeller simply needed a reason for entering our area, they never intended to let us go. They are just there, waiting, ready to attack us at any minute, using the excuse that we are hiding Rebel Treize Faction forces. Hehe, I simply didn't think they would strike tomorrow. Thank you for your Info, kid, but frankly, it really makes not difference. Its' 3 AM, there's not much we can prepare more than we already have. We simply don't have the power. Hehe." Those "hehe", Jayce noticed, were filled with sorrow and ironic laughter. There was nothing funny about this at all. 

"Well, Heero, Jayce, take care, I've gotta tell Quatre to pick up his Suit." With that, that elite soldier with perfect composition left.

Clack clack clack- Beep beep… Clack Clack clack- beep beep 

"Something wrong, Heero?" Heero didn't answer. All Jayce had to do was look over his soldier to see what's wrong, no need for him to waste words. And he could feel the warmth of the boy's presence. Jayce was indeed looking over his shoulder. 

Jayce realized that Heero was running a checkup on Epyon, but there seemed to be a fraction of a fraction difference in the balance of the two legs. It made no difference, really. It would affect nothing, but Heero apparently wished to have a perfect suit for tomorrow's battle. Something was wrong with Epyon's left leg. Hmm…

"Hey Heero. Have you walked by any trees when you were out there?"

The typing stopped. Heero looked up. Not the mean stare, this time, these eyes were questioning. But that lasted only for tenth of a second and then those eyes stared at him with comprehension. Heero got up and lifted himself to Epyon's left knee. True enough. There was a small twig stuck. He wedged it out and ran check-up again. No more problems. 

********

Heero touched up Epyon and was ready to leave. He wondered why the kid was still here. Jayce was studying one of the Taurus Suits and seemed to be looking at some data of the battle movements of the suit. It didn't concern Heero, the kid may do whatever he likes.

"Hey kid, don't think about fighting tomorrow. Don't dig your own grave." At least don't get in my way.

To be Continued.

AN: OK the big battle is about to start! Yeah 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no own, we all no own, except those few lucky lucky lucky lucky people. *sigh*

Life Beyond Life

Chapter 8

By: Yuy Ren

Noise. It was everywhere. The Siren. No signs of stopping. Banging against his eardrums. IT HURTS! Jayce sat up with a jolt. Asleep, he had fallen asleep. When? He looked around and took in his surroundings. He was at the hangar. People were running about, a few were getting into the Tauruses, ready to fight. He spotted Ms. Noin among them. He looked up. The Epyon was gone.

Quickly, he got up on his feet and ran about, dodging running people here and there. None of them were students. They seemed like soldiers. Were they the rebel Treize Faction that were rumoured to be hiding at the Sanc? So it was not a lie, they were really here, and they were willing to defend the Kingdom.

****

_The night before_

_Heero got up and looked as if ready to leave. He walked away from behind Jayce. He stopped. Looked at him. "Hey kid, don't think about fighting tomorrow. Don't dig your own grave."_

_Jayce laughed bitterly. "My grave? I have a grave. Back on L2, that's where my grave is. With the rest of my family." Jayce stopped looking at the computer screen of Taurus blueprints and looked over his shoulder to face Heero. "And I didn't even dig that grave. You know who did? Romefeller." The word came out of his mouth with bitterness, as if reluctant to form on his lips. "They took it all, everything I ever owned, loved, cherished. So you see, I'm not digging my own grave, I'm living up to the image of a revengeful ghost."_

_Heero stared at him blankly. He never knew this side of the boy. He had always thought Jayce was one of those pushover children with no backbone, but things seem to be different now. Heero concluded that rage performed funny illusions on all people. _

_He sighed "Romefeller was not responsible for your family's demise."_

_Jayce's eyes widened._

_Heero continued with his usual monotonous voice. "Have you heard of Oz? The distinction is trivial now, but it still exists. Oz caused the death of your family. In fact, it was only ONE person in Oz that caused it."_

_Jayce was both confused and amazed. "OZ?"_

_Heero slumped his shoulders slightly as he realized that he would be giving a history lesson. "Romefeller depended on Oz to develop __Mobile__ Dolls. However that went against Treize's ideals. After Treize resigned from his position and was held captive, the Treize Faction split in two. They were both loyal to Treize, but one group was manipulated with ideas that were not Treize's ideals." Heero paused for a few seconds to allow Jayce some time for digestion. "Tuberoff took charge of Oz and the manipulated half of the Treize faction and started mass producing mobile dolls. Even though Oz IS part of the Romefeller foundation. They have a mind of their own. Or rather, Tuberoff has a mind of his own."_

_Jayce jumped up. "So Tuberoff killed my family!?"_

_"I don't know. I don't have time to look into it. But Tuberoff would be the main suspect."_

_With those words hanging in the air. Heero left Jayce behind to wonder._

*******

He felt a pull. He was being dragged. Jayce spun around. Pagan? What's he doing? Pagan looked over his shoulder to speak to Jayce, but did not slow down. "Hurry up, youngster Jayce. I'm told to evacuate all students. Come with me."

Jayce tried to wiggle through. "No. Pagan, please let me go. I've got to fight. I've got to… for my fami—" Four new hands grabbed him and lifted him. These were strong hands of strong people. Two security guards were carrying a kicking Jayce into the jet plane, where two dozen students were already seated. 

They strapped him in as he attempted to bite them, but a boy of 14 was no match to muscular adults. Helpless. He could only watch the explosions of battle as the plane carried him to safety.

--------------------

The battle between Romefeller and the Sanc Kingdom is fierce. But with Romefeller possessing over 4 times more man power and weapons, it appears the chances for--CLICK! A student had turned off the intruding voice of the television and the flashing explosions vanished with it. They were in the nearest city, all huddled in the lobby of the local hospital. 

"Useless." Stated the student who had turned off the TV. "We don't need to watch this thing to know what's going on."

Jayce was at the entrance of the lobby, looking out at the sliding glass doors. Useless. That's right. That's how he felt. If he can't even do something as stay at the site of battle, how was he to fight? To avenge his family. For Blake.

He couldn't stand it any longer. He dashed out of the sliding doors, oblivious of Pagan's frantic calls, begging him to return. He kept running. Running down the street towards the Sanc Kingdom. 

BOOM!! KABOOM!! Jayce staggered. The rumblings became louder, and harder for him to balance. But he didn't give up and continued to run. 

A shadow. HUGE! Jayce jumped sideways as a mobile suit crashed down to the street. Only a meter away from where he was lying and had he not jumped out of the way, he would have been one with the cement of the street.

The Suit's left arm was burning and the machine gun in it completely disintegrated. Jayce climbed to the cockpit of the suit and triggered the hatch to open. Empty. A Mobile Doll. He lowered himself onto the seat.

He realized that he was familiar with the functions of the suit. Where had he seen this before? Working fast, he opened connection to the Command Center. Great. It's still on the network. Now let's see what we have here. Typing at top speed he opened another connection to Taurus-S3CU1. According to the blueprints from the night before, it was Noin's Suit. Jayce also connected to the Epyon. Typing fast, he started sending all the battle stats of the Mobile Doll and any extra information from the Oz Command Center to Heero and Noin. This wasn't much, but that was all he could do for now. 

Beep beep beep beep. Mobile Dolls started disappearing on Jayce's radar. Yes! His information got through and is being put to good use! The tables were turning, they were catching up to the loses. On the radar screen. Jayce noticed roughly 40 new suits. Who are they? Romefeller or Sanc? Why hasn't Noin reacted to them?

Suddenly remembering that Taurus radar sensors cover less area, meaning Noin probably didn't even spot the newcomer, he relayed his sensor information to her. 

SKKK…SKSKK…. A connection was coming in. Jayce?? Is that you? Keep it up, we're winning! Thank you.. kee… SKK KSKSKS ..Noin…

Jayce was elated to hear that and continued to relay information at full speed. Yes, the tables were turning. 

BEEP! Incoming suit! Jayce looked up, it was a Romefeller Virgo Doll with his Machine Gun pointing directly at Jayce. "SHOOT!!! Been discovered! I can't move with this junk. Can't get away from line of fire." 

The Virgo was loading up energy. FIRE! In haste, Jayce shut down the left engine and detonated the right. This action shot his suit sharply to the right and it skidded along the pavement for a good distance. He dodged it. 

Acting fast, he ran out of the burning suit and got out of range seconds before it exploded. 

"Darn. There goes Sanc's bonus information." Jayce cursed to himself and murmured an apology to Miss Noin. He slowly walked back to the hospital. 

Too quiet. Everything was too quiet. Something was wrong. Minutes before, there was the sound of constant battle, but now it is dead quiet. Jayce picked up his pace and ran back to the hospital. The glass sliding doors were shattered, but all the students inside were huddled around the Television, which was now back on. 

Jayce hurried in but was only able to catch a few words. But those few words were all he needed to hear.

"I, Relena Peacecraft, surrender the Sanc Kingdom to the Romefeller Foundation."

TO BE CONTINUED.

AN: Whew, this one took a while. Review please!


	10. Chapter 9

Dislaimer: "I own Gundam Wing." Has I nice ring to it, no? Too bad it's not for me to say…. It belongs to others.

Life Beyond Life

Chapter 9

By: Yuy Ren

            Jayce stared out the window as the shuttle began to move on the plat form, he watched the dot-sized people outside seeing off their friends and family that were in the shuttle, hoping that miraculously, the passengers could differentiate between the colored dots that were fervently waving. 

_            Hope_ Jayce scoffed at the word that had popped into his mind. _Miss Relena, the world's hope was poured onto you shoulders and you shook it off like dust. Who will be there to pick the dust particles off the ground?_ It had been a week, Jayce noted, since the dust particles were thrown onto the ground and the following week had been Hell. Miss Noin walked around like a zombie, neither eating nor sleeping, only occasionally cursing out loud; either at Romefeller, Relena's actions, or anybody who dared suggest to her to eat a bite or sleep a wink. Quatre too, numbly made preparations for Outer Space. Jayce had only found out later that Quatre WINNER was the son of the Winner family and Quatre had to gently box Jayce's ears to stop him from gaping wide eyed. Jayce had heard of the Winner family, heck, everyone in space did. They were as famous as Einstein, only not that old. Meeting the son of such a prestigious family would have been a great honor, under any other circumstances, that is. 

            Heero was nowhere to be found, he disappeared in the midst of the battle and never returned. Jayce had proposed that perhaps he died, only to be embarrassingly laughed at. Not finding the funny clue, he concluded that "Heero" and "dead" did not go well in the same sentence and put it to the back of his mind for later sorting.

            There was a gentle tap on his shoulder. Jayce turned away from the shuttle window to face the blonde young man sitting beside him. Quatre smiled, though it was a mere act of courtesy and only managed to show just how tired Quatre was. 

            "Thank you for accompanying me, Jayce. I understand that perhaps outer space is not where you would want to go, considering you came to earth to escape it." 

            Jayce shook his head. "Nah, it's ok. We're going to an entirely different cluster. I just… needed to get away from my grave…"

            "Oh, you mean the Incident at Crest Avenue on L2 X45-5LH. Do you really consider that your grave?" Quatre paused at Jayce's awed expression, then smiled. "You seriously think I wouldn't run a background check on you?" Jayce juggled the words in his mind for a few seconds, then nodded. "My family, the funny thing was… My dad's will was to let Blake and I enter a good University… and then he be cremated. Yeah, I'm not kidding, he wanted to be cremated." Jayce's voice lowered by a tone. "Blake's gone, I'm a fugitive, and he …. well… exploded."

"I'm sorry, Jayce. I didn't mean to start you—" 

            The conversation died for the rest of the flight and Quatre busied himself with thinking of places Trowa could be while Jayce slept beside him. Finding Trowa had been one of Quatre's main reasons for going back into Outer Space. He was not convinced that Trowa had died… by a slash created with Quatre's own sabre… NO, Trowa couldn't have died… the image of Trowa's exploding suit came once again into his mind…. No.. He's not dead…not dead.. no..

"Quatre!" There was a strong tug at Quatre's arm. He jerked and opened his eyes. "HE'S NOT DEAD!" 

            Jayce's concerned face popped into his field of view. Quatre looked around to see many staring passengers. He smiled awkwardly and, using his sleeve, started to dry the rolling sweat beads off his forehead. _It was a dream._

"Quatre, you ok? You were muttering something and sweating, sorry I woke you."

"No, it's ok. Actually, thank you for waking me, I was having a repeating nightmare."

***********

**Mailfrom**: TEMP234@stulpublic.hcrypted.L4

**Mailto**: Deathguy_Shinigami666@private.noaccess.L2

**Subject**: the kid who left and returned

**Message**: This is a message to Number 2. I'm using a public account but I placed some simple encryptions so it should be an invisible message. I trust your account is safe. I'm with an old friend of yours, the one that socializes. He's looking for someone, you know who. Please contact him, he's home. 

**********

Since Quatre's return to Outer Space, things have been busy for him. His sister Irene seemed to love putting him in charge of her division as soon as he came back. She had said something about needing a break, gave him her house keys, nodded at Jayce to acknowledge his existence and was out the door before Quatre had time to respond. Hence, Quatre sent his days in meetings and filing paper work, basically filling in for his sister. Jayce had spent the first day writing the encrypted code and e-mailing Duo, then spent the next two days playing video games that Quatre's sister seemed to own. They were mostly strategy games, but as soon as Jayce got the hang of it, he zipped through her game disks like a madman on fire. Quatre could only come back each night and stare with bewilderment as the kid figured out a trick in minutes that would have taken him an hour at least. Irene had praised Quatre then for being able to play so well, saying that the average person would need days to figure it out. He was very proud of himself… but now, looking at the kid…

"You should be very proud of yourself." A voice came from behind Quatre, who was standing in front of a video playing Jayce. Both Jayce and Quatre turned around to match the familiar voice with the familiar face. It was Duo. 

"Rofi—uh.. Jayce, you should be very proud! Took Hilde three hours to figure out that strategy. You're sharp." Duo titled his head towards Quatre and gave him a trademark smile. "Hey! Buddy, long time no see! How ya been?" Duo barely finished his sentence, before clomping Quatre in a bear hug that knocked Quatre's breath away.

*******

Jayce's game music can be heard coming from around the corner in the other room, noted Duo, as he sat in the Living room with Quatre, who was leaning forward to pour himself some more tea. 

"So.. You got your job back? Heir of the Winner family?" Duo commented, making conversation. 

"No." Quatre shook his head gently, "The company belongs to my sisters, I'm filling in for Irene."

"Right, like I know which one that is…"

"DUO!"

"Sorry… So.. Why did you go to earth?"

"I don't know… I was confused. I suppose for a while, I lost my reason to fight. I went back to find that reason. I think I've found it… in the heart of the Sanc Kingdom."

Duo considered this and shook his head. "I dunno. We've been rejected by all the colonies. With Oz's scheming little we-come-in-peace talk. That Lady Une is doing a good job in winning the heart of the people. Without those glasses, she seems like such a gentle soul. A lamb, really." Duo paused to take a sip of the tea and absent-mindedly noted that Quatre had peculiar tastes. 

"Anyway, I mean.. We've all been prepared for this. We left on our own, without the support of the colonies but now… seeing your home turn against you… Maybe I've lost what we're fighting for.. it's just..so.." Duo stopped swirling his cup and looked up. The intensity of Quatre's gaze startled him for a second.

Quatre spoke without hesitation. "Duo. I believe in total Pacificm. I was at the Sanc Kingdom. I saw what Relena was able to do. But in order for someone like her to do her job, we have to create a foundation that can be built upon. And for that we must fight. That is the reason to fight. I've come back to space in hopes of finding all the pilots. We have to fight, but as a team."

Duo understood perfectly well what Quatre was saying. He understood it before he even set foot inside this colony to look for Quatre. He sighed, and put down his cup. "Then I suppose, you would like to know where _he is."_

______________________________________________________________________

This is the end of Chapter 9… Wow… kinda slowpaced chapter… I'm sorry. I won't blab so much next time.  . 

Hope you liked it and yeah.. please review or drop me a note. Reviewing makes my day…(^_^)

Yuy Ren

______________________________________________________________________


End file.
